The present invention relates to disposable pants, for example, in the form of training pants for babies, pants type diaper or sanitary pants, and method for making them.
For the conventional disposable pants, for example, disposable training pants, it is well known to form the entire front and rear bodies from elastically stretchable sheet material such as nonwoven fabric or to form only opposite side portions of the front and rear bodies from such sheet material.
However, all of such well known pants are elastically stretchable at least along laterally opposite sides and, in consequence, the front body is apt to be displaced downward under a force exerted thereon as the user's legs move or under weight of excretions accumulated in a crotch area of the pants. Such downward displacement of the front body results in not only unsighted appearance of wearing but also loosened leg-openings through which leak of excretions may occur.